warriorsofmythfandomcom-20200216-history
Gorgon
Origins The Gorgon is a serpentine humanoid with origins in Ancient Greek mythology. Undoubtedly the first and most famous Gorgons (Gorgones) were a trio of sisters, named Euryale ("of the wide, briny sea" or the "wide-stepping"; the eldest sister), Stheno (Sthenno, Sthenusa, the "strong one" or the "mighty one"; the middle sister) and Medusa (Medousa, the "queen" or "guardian"; the youngest sister, and the only mortal sister of the three). Though, the myths vary when it comes to the nature of the Gorgon sisters' origins. In one account, they are the daughters of sea-god Phorcys and sea-goddess Ceto; that made them the sisters of The Graiae, the monster Echidna (the wife of Typhon and mother of numerous other famous monsters from Greek myth) and Ladon (the dragon who guarded the Tree of the Apples of the Hesperides). According to this, they are monstrous from birth, and it is unknown why Medusa is the only mortal of her sisters. In another account, they are sister priestesses (still born of Phorcys and Ceto) who served in a temple of Athena. According to this, the three were turned into hideous monsters as punishment for Medusa's sexual affair with the sea-god Poseidon, in a flowery meadow or in Athena's temple (a double offense; not only did the three vow to remain chaste, but Athena and Poseidon were rivals). To mark the grievousness of the crime, when the three were transformed, Medusa was the only one to remain mortal (or to lose her immortality; as daughters of Phorcys and Ceto, it is likely they were nymphs). And after Medusa is slain by Perseus, her head is mounted on Athena's Aegis Shield. In yet another account, the Gorgons are said to be born monsters, but rather than daughters of Phorcys and Ceto, are said to be daughters of Ceto and an underworld male monster named [http://www.theoi.com/Titan/GorgoAix.html Gorgon (Gorgo)]. Though, there are still more accounts that make Gorgon a son of Echidna, and thus a grandchild of Phorcys and Ceto, and a nephew of the Gorgons. Some even make Gorgon a daughter of Echidna, and a nurse of Zeus, who would later be slain by him, at the beginning of the Titan War (Titanomachy), for her skin to make his Aegis Cloak, and her head to be brandished on Athena's Aegis Shield. Likewise, some accounts document the Gorgons' home as an island in the West, in the same neighborhood as The Graiae (their sisters, who guard them), the Hesperides (who live on a shining beautiful island beyond them) and numerous other deities. In other accounts, the home of the Gorgons lies somewhere in Libya. Though, some parts of the myth remain intact, regardless of who tells the tale. The hero Perseus is sent to slay Medusa by King Polydektes of Seriphos. To help with his journey, Hermes equipped Perseus with Hades' Helmet of Invisibility, Hermes' winged sandals, Athena's adamantine sickle and a reflective shield. And on his journey, Perseus encounters the Gorgons' sisters, the Graiae; in order to find the location of the dreaded monsters, he takes the eye that they share. Again, some say that he threatens to keep the eye for himself, while others say that he threatens to destroy it, or to throw it where they would never be able to find it. The Graiae relent, and either they give Perseus directions to find the Gorgons, or they give him directions where he can get a knapsack, from the nymphs, to hold Medusa's severed head in. When he finds the Gorgons, some accounts say that he sneaks up on them, while others say that he does battle with them. Either way, Perseus defeats Medusa by beheading her. And soon after (how long after is hard to say), from the bloody stump of Medusa's decapitated body emerges the winged horse Pegasus (who would later go on to help the hero Bellerophon defeat the Chimera) and Pegasus' brother, the winged boar--or giant-- Chrysaor (who would later go on to father the three-bodied giant Geryon). Though, after Perseus' defeat of Medusa, it is unknown what happens to her sisters. It is likewise unknown if all subsequent Gorgons descend from Euryale, Stheno, Medusa, or their relative, the monster Gorgon (who may or may not have been the only male Gorgon). Appearance Gorgons vary in their appearances; skin color and pattern may vary as vastly as a reptile's coloration, and eye color may be nearly any color. It is even possible that some born in the same brood may have the lower half of a large snake, while others are bipedal (walking upright on two feet); forking of the tongue, and the presence or absence of fangs (snakelike or vampiric) also vary. In the same way, some may have beautiful/handsome faces, while others are monstrous, even perhaps looking demonic. A feature every Gorgon shares, however, is a head full of snakes in the place of normal hair. Behavior A Gorgon is known for being just as fierce and serpentine as their ancestors, with only a slightly fairer temperament as children. They are cunning, devious, conniving and hardly trustful of others, even of their same species (with a small exception for members of their family). Some may behave in a civil manner, though this is a precious rarity, due to their ancestry, which provides an innately cold and reptilian perspective on socialization. They often reach mental maturity before other children, and are very independent even from a young age (though, since Medusa was still part human, they still require mother's milk, and so they do not start life totally independent of their mother). Abilities Gorgons are much more physically powerful than normal humans, with an innate cunning that arises at a young age. They often possess claws and/or fangs, and their skin is often covered in scales, providing further protection from harm (actual physical toughness is sometimes further assisted with a superhuman healing factor, similar to when a lizard loses its tail). In addition, they are often capable of producing venom, from their mouths and the mouths of the snakes that grow from their head, and they may possess a telepathic/empathic rapport with those snakes; some have even been known to be capable of communicating with all snakes (even all reptiles). And yet the most famous ability of the Gorgons is that which allows them to petrify any foe with whom they lock glances; with this capability, the Gorgons terrorized the Greeks without mercy, even whilst Medusa was pregnant with Poseidon's children. Category:Mythical Being Category:Monstrous Humanoid